La Manzana Agria (The Rotten One en Español)
by Apple Brony - AB
Summary: Hola, soy Flashing Apple, vivo en Appleloosa y me dedico a narrar partidos de Buckball en el pueblo... o algo así. Aquí mi aventura al ocurrir un gran cambio en mi vida... No se desconecten para así descubrir como sobreviví y llegué hasta aquí. Una aventura llena de amor, corrupción, sexo, contenido homosexual y nuevos personajes. Historia reescrita al cambiar el destino de 6 ponis
1. Introducción y Prólogo

**Introducción**

Equestria lleno de amor donde armonía hay...

 **TREINTA Y CINCO AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

... el caos comenzaba a surgir en Equestria, la mágica tierra comenzaba a ceder bajo un concepto retorcido de igualdad, bajo el caos y la desarmonía entre ponis, las tres princesas comenzaban a proteger sus ciudades para enfrentar lo que vendría a continuación, pero había ciudades en las que ya era tarde y éstas ya comenzaban a ser corrompidas, Equestria comenzaba a caer y las princesas de la gran y extensa tierra, Princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence hacían todo lo posible porque sus regiones estuvieran a salvo. La Princesa Celestia a cargo de su región, Canterlot; la cual abarca obviamente la ciudad capital Canterlot junto con el pueblo de Ponyville, las ciudades: Cloudsdale, Las Pegasus, Balticrin, Vanhoover y Trottingham. La región desértica la cual corresponde a Luna la cual incluye: La Ciudad Dodge, El pueblo de Appleloosa, El pueblo Somnámbula y la Granja de Rocas. Por último está la región de cristal protegida por la Princesa Cadence la cual incluye: El Imperio de Cristal, El Monte Cascoeterno y Yakyakistán. Las Ciudades Ponihattan y Yeguadelfia han sido invadidas y corrompidas por los Evangelizadores Corruptos. Se dice que el Oeste Desconocido localizado al oeste de la región Canterlot esta repleto de Simuladores y que su reina reside con ellos allí. Ya comenzaba a haber tensión hasta en las mismas princesas, las cuales comenzaban a discutir por insignificancias. Y así era como Equestria comenzaba a caer, ya no era seguro salir de las regiones principales, ya no era seguro confiar en todos los ponis.

 **The Rotten One | La Manzana Agria**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo** **:** Los Primeros Pensamientos de un Flanco en Blanco

Bueno, si voy a hablarles sobre muchos de los sucesos importantes en mi vida — sobre como conocí a tantos ponis y me fui dando mi lugar — creo que primero debo contarles lo aburrido. ¿Cierto? Se remonta a los pensamientos de un pequeño potrillo flanco en blanco.

De potrillo yo creía que el ser diferente a los demás estaba mal — digo, no era una buena sensación el ver que los demás ponis te señalan por como eres o por lo diferente que puedas llegar a ser — realmente no sé porque llegué a sentirme tan inconforme con como yo era, pero bueno ¿podrías culparme? Es que digo, era solo un potrillo para aquel entonces, y mi flanco ni siquiera estaba marcado aún.

Durante mi desarrollo y madurez comencé a notar que muchos de mis amigos poni comenzaban a desarrollar talentos y yo me quedaba atrás; aunque bueno, tampoco eso es del todo cierto, siempre me las he ingeniado en la escuela y mi habilidad en los estudios me permitieron siempre salir bien en clase, pero para mi eso no era suficiente; sentía que aún debía buscar más _hondo_ dentro de mí, deseaba tener un talento propio, un talento que me llenara. Ser sobresaliente podía ser una meta para muchos, pero para mí no era tan importante, tampoco es que yo fuese un ratón de biblioteca o algo así, la verdad ni me interesaba, me gustaba más ayudar a los otros a salir bien que el que yo saliera bien; tampoco me interesaba que me agarraran soplándole un examen a un compañero, pues sabía que no era malo lo que hacía, o al menos ese siempre ha sido mi pensar. Tampoco es que no pudiese compensar los puntos perdidos que obtendría si me agarraban soplando una prueba; pero aún estaba mi situación de no encontrar un talento de verdad, mi marca no aparecía, pero si tenía una cosa muy claro, esa marca _no_ guardaría relación con mi habilidad en la escuela, y eso me tranquilizaba. Yo deseaba un talento que me impulsara a entretener a los demás, un talento que me permitiese transmitir felicidad, entretenimiento y permitirle a los demás ponis pasar un rato chévere sin tener que preocuparse por las situaciones que pudiesen tener, pero mi marca no aparecía y tampoco sabía como se suponía que iba a desarrollar un talento como el que estaba buscando, no sabía nada acerca del mundo del entretenimiento.

¿Me creen si les digo que llegué a pensar que me convertiría en profesor? Pues sí, resulta que, a diferencia de muchos ponis en mi clase, (y en general los ponis de mi edad) las matemáticas eran super entretenidas para mí; sin mencionar que arrasaba con ellas, (sin ánimos de presumir) la cosa es que pensaba que algún día llegaría a enseñarla a los ponis. Ahora veo que para ese tiempo no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía en la cabeza. ¡Era una locura! Tampoco porque no aprecie a los profesores, pero ahora pensar en yo estar frente a una multitud de potros inquietos mientras yo intento transmitir mi conocimiento. ¡Es solo absurdo!

No es porque no me gusten los potrillos, porque ¡amo jugar con ellos! Pero _jugar_ y _enseñar_ son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Tampoco es que no sepa impartir conocimiento, porque siempre me gustaba explicarle a los compañeros cuando no entendían algo en mate, recuerdo que una vez un profesor de matemáticas me invitó al frente a explicar lo que el intentaba enseñar, ya que al parecer yo era el único que comprendía como resolver ese tipo de ejercicios; honestamente creo que se me hubiese dado bien enseñar, pero no es como que hacerlo por el resto de tu vida parezca la cosa más divertida del mundo, además que tampoco quiero ser odiado por estudiantes toda mi vida, porque por más bueno que sea el maestro, siempre va a ver algún estudiante que lo odie, ya sea por su carácter, o quizá también porque no entiende ni mais de lo que estás explicando al frente.

Personalmente yo pienso que si harás algo el resto de tu vida, ¿debe gustarte, que no? Debe ser algo que de corazón disfrutes hacer, para que así tu trabajo sea más como un pasatiempo o una actividad que no se vea como aburrida. Imagina lo amargada que sería tu vida si haces algo que te aburre y no te llena de verdad. Nah, prefiero escoger algo que si me divierta, que sí lo sienta como que pertenezco a ello, para así entregarme totalmente, (o no tan totalmente porque ahí te haces adicto al trabajo y eso tampoco es bueno) y ser feliz con lo que hago.

Es importante analizar bien algunas de las decisiones que tomas, éstas pueden ser tomadas sin pensar, lo que te lleva a equivocarte muchas veces; te hacen tropezar mucho y piensas que nunca aprenderás a caminar bien, pero también te muestran que el camino no es fácil, pero depende de ti elegir un buen camino, (si decides elegir uno) también te hace dejar cosas atrás, hacer muchos sacrificios que nunca imaginabas que tendrías que hacer; pero así es la vida, compleja y repleta de nuevos desafíos, está en ti preparate para enfrentarlos.

"Rayos vas a hacerlos irse de aquí si sigues hablando como dignatario" "Bueno bueno, ya paro, iba a proceder a presentarme muchas gracias"

Solo ignórenlo, bueno, pues si, a lo que iba; mi nombre es Flashing Apple, y como ya estarán pensando, sí, formo parte del famoso clan granjero de los Apple; todos regados por toda la gran y enorme Equestria. ¿Y a que viene el flashing? Bueno, al parecer mi madre quería que mi nombre tuviese algo del suyo, ya que se llama Duster Flash; y bueno es tradición pasarle el "Flash" a alguno de tus hijos en la familia, mi abuela materna es Sassaflash y así sigue en retrospección ancestros con el "Flash" en alguna parte. Es interesante como tu nombre algún día se termina relacionando con tu marca de belleza. ¿Qué no? El "Flash" puede llegar a sonar muy pomposo y tal vez algo excéntrico, podría sonar que soy un engreído poni que está tras reflectores y micrófonos para presumir; pero eso no significa que mi vida haya sido pan comido, el que me encuentre tras ese tipo de escenarios ahora no significa que siempre haya sido así, resulta que mi voz ha sido un gran instrumento que me ha funcionado para mi deseo de entretener a los demás y brindarles esa _alegría_ la cual siempre quise llevar. Aún así nunca me imaginé los retos con los que vendría el mundo del entretenimiento.

Como sea, estoy encantado de conocerte. Y bueno, aquí les contaré mi historia, si así me lo permiten...


	2. Capítulo Uno: La Vida en la Granja

**Capítulo Uno:** La Vida en la Granja

" _Papá siempre me dijo que no importa el que dirán, entre más trabajes y coseches más podrás jugar."_

Manzanos.

Largas filas de manzanos por doquier, manzanas aquí y allá. Era mediodía los rayos de sol nos calentaba el cuero hasta más no poder y el trabajo en la granja no cesaba; al contrario, parecía que cada vez era más y más el trabajo por hacer. No me mal entiendan, el trabajo en la granja es gratificante, te llena el alma de alegría y es satisfactorio al final del día al ver que la cosecha fue bien y que logramos recolectar un número elevado de manzanas.

Con ellas hay tanta variedad de aperitivos que puedes hacer, desde pasteles, puré, cidra, manzanas acarameladas; bueno, un sinnúmero de postres que aunque intente contarlas ahora, no terminaría en varias lunas. A pesar de lo satisfactorio que puede ser el trabajo, es duro el estar día a día trabajando con solo los cascos, a veces desearía tener un cuerno. ¿No han visto lo eficientes que son? Con uno de esos podría hacer el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo, sería todo más sencillo. Aunque cada vez que recibo ese tipo de pensamientos, me viene a la cabeza la voz de mi padre con su particular acento de vaquero repitiendo la misma frase, "aquí en la granja hacemos las cosas a la manera antigua, la manera en que lo hacían los ponis terrestres desde hace cientos de lunas" y se me quita. Verán, mi padre y yo somos los únicos de mi casa en ser terrestres, pues mi madre es unicornio al igual que mis hermanas mayores Glimmering y Spotlight Apple, según me contó una vez un profesor de genética poni, la probabilidad en que las yeguas nazcan unicornios es más grande que la de los corceles cuando la madre es quien es unicornio y el padre terrestre. Pero viéndolo de otra forma los ponis terrenales si tienen una ventaja, una que casi nunca ven los unicornios, pegasos y a veces hasta los mismos terrestres, y es que el hacer las cosas de la manera más difícil nos hace ver que no todo se recibe en bandeja de plata y nos enseña a trabajar duro por lo que deseamos. Así no nos acostumbramos a las comodidades, y en tiempos de crisis no nos sentiremos fuera de "comfort" y estaremos listos para lo que sea.

Aunque seguramente eso no lo ven ponis como aquellos en esa colina. Los mismos de siempre, cinco corceles y tres yeguas, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasan acostados bajo los manzanos, bajo su sombra; solo cultivan las manzanas de un rincón apartado del huerto y se acuestan bajo su sombra a holgazanear. Logran hacer que ningún poni valla a esa área de la granja y así ellos se libran de todo el resto del trabajo. Como quisiera que el jefe lo supiera, pero tampoco soy de estar soplando las fallas de los demás ponis, aún así sé que no es justo.

Prefiero juntarme con ponis que si realizan el trabajo correspondiente, solo que en ésta sección del huerto solo habemos once ponis; los ocho holgazanes que no hacen nada, una poni anciana la cual no puede patear así que solo recoge las manzanas con la boca una por una, un primo mío el cual le gusta solo presumir el trabajo que realiza, ya que solo alardea hacer más trabajo del que realmente hace y yo, así que prácticamente estoy solo; aunque si me gusta charlar con la anciana cuando estoy cosechando cerca de ella, siempre tiene sabias enseñanzas que contar. Una vez me contó sobre como cosechar las zapamanzanas, y que no pueden ser cosechadas antes del quinto día hasta que estén arcorizadas como debe ser, también me contó sobre el patrón de señales que acompañan la llegada de las zapamanzanas y la serie de tareas por hacer para obtener una jalea de zapamanzanas impecable.

Además que los ponis en toda Appleloosa han decidido conocerme como el "rarito" del pueblo, aunque aún no le veo el chiste. Es solo que un día se me dio por contarle a mi familia mis sentimientos hacía los demás, el cual es que puedo elegir enamorarme de cualquier po... o bueno no de cualquier poni, sino de cualquier criatura existente que pueda compartir el mismo sentimiento por mí y que no importaría su sexualidad. Muchos ponis han decidido convertir en tabú tales pensamientos y era impensable para muchos que eso pudiese ocurrir, más en esta parte de Equestria. Solo que yo me sentía confiado en mi familia, confié en que ninguno de ellos tendría tales ideologías, llegué súper alegre a la casa con la ilusión de que a todos le animaría mi decisión de vida (realmente no era una decisión pues yo no escogí sentirme de esa forma). Creo que es uno de los pensamientos más erróneos que he tenido en toda mi vida — muchos dicen tolerancia y comprensión pero a la hora de ponerlo en práctica fracasan estrepitosamente. Luego de haber dicho tal confesión escuché a mi hermana de en medio gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡Gay!" "¿¡Que eres gay!?" Sentí como si me desterraran de Equestria y luego me lanzaran un calabozo al lugar en que me desterraron. Ya habíamos discutido con los vecinos acerca de como se escuchaba lo que decíamos en las demás casas alrededor a la hora de cenar, ya que luego del arduo trabajo todos se enfocaban tanto en comer que prácticamente nadie hablaba, al parecer los únicos que lo hacíamos y en voz considerablemente alta éramos nosotros, con solo la voz de Spotlight bastaba, y que hubiese gritado así de fuerte era como para que al menos cinco familias la hubiesen escuchado en sus casas. Las lenguas no se hicieron esperar para que mi sexualidad estuviese en boca de todos al siguiente día, semana, mes. Me comenzaron a llamar "rarito" y así me convertí en la rareza del pueblo, luego todos nos fuimos acostumbrando, pero mamá lanzaba una serie de miradas que me dejaban perplejo, me veía en la forma que actuaba y al parecer no le gustaba para nada (aún no le gusta, pero no es que la tensión sea tanta) y como a mí siempre me ha gustado ser libre, vivir la vida, saltar, corretear y disfrutar creo que ahora todo encajaba en su pensar.

Recuerdo que en primaria y secundaria muchos de mis compañeros poni de clase me decían cosas como "afeminado," "mariposón" y cosas así y nunca entendí el porque. Ahora veo que al parecer siempre se notó en mí el como era, pero ni me di cuenta, aunque todo eso que me decían me hace ver la gravedad del machismo en la que hoy vivo.

Por otro lado mi hermana Glimmering Apple me miraba seriamente, a diferencia de mamá su mirada era más una mezcla de decepción junto con lástima, pero tal parece que ella cree que mi sexualidad me hace ser ignorante e inferior en comparación con ella, como si mi ideología estuviese mal y eso la hiciese a ella estar en lo correcto, viéndome a mi como alguien rebelde, incorrecto, como la manzana agria de la familia o algo por el estilo. Nuestra relación dió un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, lo que antes era el hermanito consentido y perfecto según ella ahora se había tornado en un chico rebelde y descarrilado. Las pocas veces que rotabamos de huerto y me tocaba en el mismo que a ella, eran momentos incómodos acompañados junto con una mezcla de diferentes miradas que me ponían a mí en posición de culpable, como si yo hubiese hecho algo malo, y ni media palabra salía de ella. Spotlight no cambió conmigo para nada, solo que ahora tiene otro pretexto con el cual molestarme, pero no es novedad, puesto que siempre buscó algo por lo que molestarme, si no era mi cabello era mi voz y así una innombrable lista de cosas con las que molestarme, no hay cuidado. Y bueno por otra parte estaba mi padre, quien lo iba a pensar, pues fué el quien más me ha apoyado luego de mi "revelación" por así decirlo. Nunca olvido que el día en que "salí del closet" como dirían, luego del gran fiasco en aquella mesa y las miradas incesantes de mi hermana mayor y mi madre, y por otro lado mi otra hermana riendo a carcajadas, corrí a llorar a mi habitación, fué mi padre quien me siguió para socorrerme; me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo "no importa a quien ames, si es amor lo que abunda en tu corazón." En ese momento no pude hacer nada más que apretar fuerte a mi padre y continuar llorando un buen rato en sus cascos, desde ahí supe que al menos habría alguien que me apoyaría de verdad.

Comenzaba a sentir que la vida en la granja comenzaba a volverse demasiado rutinaria, aparte de que la falta de madurez de la mayoría de los appleloosianos me quitaba más las ganas de continuar mi vida así, ya sentía que me hacía falta solo salir corriendo de mi pueblo, por más que amase a mi familia y el campo, pero aún no tenía dieciocho años y sin tenerlos, no podía responsabilizarme por mí mismo. Como si al cumplir la mayoría de edad automáticamente mi cerebro se programase para ser capaz de sobrevivir por mi cuenta, tener la madurez necesaria y poderme hacer cargo de gastos y todo lo que eso conlleva; por favor, a veces no se que piensan los que se encargan de las leyes, si eso fuera cierto veríamos que no hubiese tanta ignorancia en este mundo. La cosa es, que ya en mí sabía que necesitaba algo más, si disfruto de narrar partidos de buckball cuando vienen equipos de otras ciudades a competir aquí, aunque eso si apenas ocurre puesto que la mayoría de veces el equipo de nosotros viaja a jugar a otras ciudades más grandes; como Trottingham, Ponilando o Corcelburgo. A veces es como si mi vida no tuviese sentido, puesto que aunque si puedo realizar mi talento, son muy pocas en las que puedo ejecutarlo; ha ocurrido que cuando voy a narrar, mi micrófono se encuentra en telarañas acompañadas de polvo, así que podrán imaginar cuanto tiempo puede tardar de una narración a la otra.

No significa que tampoco intenté otros métodos, antes de haber obtenido mi Marca de Belleza intenté desarrollarme en el mundo de la música. Esto me llevó a romper guitarras, tirar micrófonos, y rallar libretas. Mi frustración crecía con mi angustia al pensar que no serviría para nada; pero tampoco es como estuviese tan lejos de la realidad, digo, ¿qué tan difícil es narrar? No es como si fuera algo que no pudiese hacerlo alguien más. Lo importante aquí es que al menos logro disfrutar lo que hago y hacer a otros ponis entretenerse, como siempre quise. Suerte que nunca deseché ese micrófono con el que solía intentar cantar bien; pues un día se realizó un torneo de buckball en el pueblo luego de al parecer décadas, según me contó mi padre. Confiaron en mí para narrar ese partido y en ese momento luego de acabar el partido, mi marca apareció en mi costado; una manzana con una cámara fotográfica negra con líneas azules en su diseño de la cual desprenden tres colores, el color rosa que según he leído es el color que representa la armonía, el amarillo que representa la alegría y el azul celeste color que representa la sabiduría. Aunque nunca he entendido del todo mi Marca de Belleza, pero creo que ningún poni nunca lo hace, ¿qué sí?

"¡Hora de ir a casa!" escuché gritar al encargado.

Guau, ¿ya era hora de irnos? Se fue tan rápido el día, no sé como es que después de tanto tiempo de trabajar en la granja aún consideraba que el tiempo pasaba rápido, pero así era. Comencé a trotar dirigiéndome a casa, cuando vi que los ponis holgazanes ya se encontraban galopando a sus casas en apuro, como si hubiesen trabajado todo el día no se como es que aún tienen la vergüenza de irse así de prisa cuando no hicieron nada. Como sea, moría de ganas de saber que nos había preparado mi madre de comer para hoy, me llenaba la cabeza de las posibles ideas sobre lo que pudo haber hecho, y la verdad es, que lo que fuese sabía que me iba a encantar pues no se puede negar que cocina para morirse. Cuando llegué me encontré con mis hermanas y mis padres sentados ya listos para comer esperándome en la mesa del comedor.

"Rarito, ven, de prisa siéntate que estoy muriéndome de hambre" escuché a Spotlight decir. Como odiaba ese apodo, pero bueno, que podía hacer yo.

A las tres de la mañana Spotlight me despertó con un empujón que me tumbó al suelo.

"¡Ay! ¿¡Que rayos pasa contigo?! (bostezo) es de madrugada."

"Shh, baja la voz" me dijo Spotlight agitada.

"¿Pero porqué, que ocurre Spot?"

Inclinó su cabeza como para que la siguiera, me condujo a una de las ventanas.

"¡Evangelizadores Corruptos!" grité en forma de susurro al darme cuenta que la aldea corría peligro, ¡los ponis corrían desesperados!

Rápidamente fui a la habitación de mis padres para despertarlos, solo para darme cuenta que ellos ya se encontraban despiertos, estaban empacando para huir de emergencia. Ya se nos había informado sobre los Evangelizadores, son un grupo de ponis retorcidos enviados por Starlight Glimmer 'La Corrupta Evangelizadora'. Sus secuaces poseen el Báculo de la Uniformidad, el cual usan para corromper a los ponis removiéndoles sus marcas de belleza, hacen una clase de ritual en donde un número como de trece

Evangelizadores se colocan frente a sus víctimas de forma que hacen un signo de es igual, no sin antes ser paralizados con el cetro por el líder del grupo, luego de que se culmina el ritual el cual va acompañado de unos cánticos extraños, las víctimas se vuelven Evangelizadores Corruptos, sin mente, sin razonamiento y solo con el objetivo de servir a su reina Evangelizadora, de solo ser golpeados por el hechizo del cetro sin haber formado parte del ritual, los ponis víctimas solo perderían su Marca de Belleza, pero su razonamiento y mentalidad aún intactas por lo que los Evangelizadores tienen que tomar tiempo en lo que logran convertir a sus víctimas, dando tiempo así a escapar a los ponis a su alrededor que se han percatado de su presencia; pero no era tan fácil, La Evangelizadora ya había conquistado algunas ciudades de Equestria por lo que ya había formado una alta cantidad de secuaces, y su báculo lo había clonado así que habían múltiples grupos los que atacaban, sin mencionar los ponis que hacían de guardia mientras los otros atacaban, así que no era pan comido escapar del pueblo sin ser atrapados.

Afuera era un caos, los ponis gritaban al unísono mientras sus marcas de belleza eran removidas, se escuchaban las voces de los Evangelizadores mientras estos conjuraban su cántico o mas bien, su ritual. Era como una escena de una película de terror, cánticos extraños, ponis gritando y corriendo sin saber que hacer, para lo único que servían tantos gritos era para alertar a los demás ponis, pero tampoco eso era de mucha ayuda si estos solo saldrían a correr sin rumbo alguno. Los Evangelizadores Corruptos actuaban rápido, en ocasiones se escuchaban disparos por lo que asumo que acudían a matar cuando no conseguían igualizar a algunos ponis inquietos, lo peor de todo era que con cada ritual su grupo crecería más y más siendo cada vez más los ponis que se convertían en enemigos, enemigos de los que habría que escapar, si es que aún quedaba tiempo.

Cuando papá y mamá terminaron de empacar nos reunimos debajo de la mesa del comedor.

"¿Qué haremos ahora, como se supone que vamos a huir desapercibidos?"

"Debemos mantener la calma hijo, tu padre tiene un plan e intentaremos ser lo más sigilosos posible, pero debemos concentrarnos y actuar rápido si esperamos salir del pueblo a salvo."

"Bien, aquí tengo un mapa de Appleloosa, no será tan difícil escapar puesto que vivimos casi en el bosque, pero aquí es donde debemos tener cuidado." dijo mi padre señalando un lugar específico en el mapa, donde habría que cruzar por un lugar desprotegido desde detrás de una casa a detrás de otra, si lográbamos hacerlo podríamos adentrarnos al bosque y escapar al este para ir a Michirezagan donde residen unos familiares lejanos de mi madre.

"¿Listos?"

"Listos" contestamos todos a la pregunta de mi padre, salimos de la casa por atrás y fuimos trotando detrás de las casas, ocultándonos con su estructura. Vimos desde detrás

de una casa rosada como Starlight misma igualizaba junto a doce de sus secuaces al Sheriff Diamondstar junto con su familia.

"Este no es el fin Starlight Glimmer, estoy seguro que El Capitán de la Guardia Real Mighty Light va a at... rap..." su voz finalmente rindiéndose al hecho de que ya él había sido corrompido.

"Ahorrame tus tonterías sentimentales sheriff, sabe usted muy bien que ahora me pertenece solo a mí, ¿no es eso cierto?"

"Claro que si mi reina" dijo el sheriff inclinandose ante Starlight.

"Co... como vamos a hacer esto Blithe, no tenemos nada contra ellos, si nos descubren seremos uno más de ellos." dijo mi madre en desesperación al ver como los Evangelizadores se adueñaban del pueblo.

"Eso no pasará, debemos concentrarnos, falta poco cariño, solo piensa en nuestros hijos ¿de acuerdo?" mi madre asintió con la cabeza mientras continuamos escabulléndonos entre las casas. Finalmente llegamos hasta detrás de la casa por la que debíamos correr hasta llegar detrás de otra y finalmente escapar detrás de unos arbustos.

"Debemos cruzar rápida y sigilosamente, ¿quién va primero?"

"Yo lo haré." dijo Spotlight mientras procedió a pasar de puntas con pasos largos. Logró cruzar de una casa a la otra sin llamar ningún tipo de atención, que ironía. Procedió mi madre a cruzar, quien solo cabalgó normalmente, pero casi llegando a la otra casa tropezó con una piedra, haciendo algo de ruido.

"Quién está ahí" dijo un guardia, mirando en la dirección de nosotros, solo pudiendo ver las casas que nos cubrían y al final un lago que separaba los árboles que conducían al sur de los que conducían al norte.

Por fortuna el guardia no eligió por investigar más. Luego procedió Glimmering a cruzar, ella solo cruzó como si estuviese paseándose por el bosque, ni siquiera miraba para asegurarse de que no la viesen, solo cabalgaba a paso normal, sin apuros, sin temor alguno.

"'¿Quién anda ahí?" gritó un guardia mientras este procedió a trotar hacia donde Glimmering se dirigía, ella ya estaba detrás de la otra casa, pero el guardia se dirigía allí, pues al parecer vio su sombra. Mi padre estaba agitado, su respiración acelerada, mi madre no podía tener los ojos más abiertos de miedo. El guardia al ver a Glimmering le disparó con el cetro pero ella ya sabía que sería atacada así que respondió rápidamente volteándose y disparando un rayo con su aura mágica color verde menta, neutralizando el rayo del báculo. Luego salió de su cuerno una especie de ondas que cubrieron al poni Evangelizador dejándolo dormido.

"¿Qué haremos ahora Blithe?" preguntó mi madre entre susurros lo suficientemente altos para que mi padre escuchara.

"Debemos separarnos cariño, no podemos arriesgarnos a que otro poni nos vea, en cuanto él se despierte le avisará a los otros así que no podemos perder tiempo, debemos proteger a los chicos a toda costa y si arriesgamos a que uno nos vea, esta vez podría ser una horda la que nos atacara, y no tenemos la forma de hacerles frente, debes continuar con el plan e ir a Michirezagan con las chicas, yo iré al norte con Flashy y veré en que ciudad refugiarme."

"¿Pero... amor como vamos a encontrarnos? ¿cómo podremos volver a estar juntos?" podía percibir la desesperación y tristeza en la voz de mi madre, aunque estuviese algo apartada de nosotros, casi comienza a llorar delatándonos a todos allí, pero mi padre sabía que hacer.

"Duster, cariño, ¿recuerdas el hechizo de comunicación telepática a larga distancia? Podemos usar ese hechizo para comunicarnos una vez ya estemos tranquilos y así descubrir como poder re encontrarnos." Pero mi madre aún no comprendía como eso funcionaría, al igual que mis hermanas y yo, él no es unicornio.

"Buscaré a un poni con la magia suficientemente poderosa para poder lograrlo, pero no te voy a perder, ni tu a mí cariño, tengo el hechizo escrito en un pergamino así que podré enseñárselo a algún poni con la magia suficiente, ustedes tres pueden hacer el hechizo, confío en que entre las tres tendrán el suficiente poder, confía amor." Aún no tenía idea como se supone que funcionase ese hechizo, pero no soy un unicornio después de todo, no necesitaba entenderlo, solo ellos y mi padre parecía convencido de que funcionaría así que estaba controlado.

Luego de terminar de hablar y ponerse de acuerdo, ambos grupos tomamos un rumbo diferente, aunque tuviésemos una gran tristeza en el corazón. Mi padre y yo nos dirigimos al norte de la Región Canterlot y mi madre y mis hermanas continuaron al este de la misma región.

"Tengan mucho cuidado, no confíen en todo poni, las amo" fue lo último que mi padre le dijo a mi madre antes de separarnos, aunque ya prácticamente estábamos separados. Mi madre y mis hermanas ya estaban algo alejadas cuando vi que Spotlight escribió en el aire con magia en una letra brillante color amarillo _Te veré luego pequeñín, no olviden que los amamos._

La verdad no estaba acostumbrado a verle decir esas cosas, pero se acercaban tiempos difíciles y era normal que su lado cursi saliera a flote. Me despedí con el casco, saltando para que me viera mejor, ya que la distancia hacía algo difícil el que me pudiese ver estando en un mismo lugar. Mi padre continuó observándolas desde el mismo lugar hasta que ya no eran percibidas desde su posición.

"Vamos papá, debemos marcharnos, si nos quedamos aquí nos encontraran muy pronto."

"Tienes razón hijo, vamos." dijo mi padre al voltearse y comenzar a cabalgar en dirección opuesta a la de las chicas. Yo le seguí dando saltos tras él...


	3. Capítulo Dos: Un Cambio de Vida

**Capítulo Dos:** Un Cambio de Vida

" _Cuidado con lo que deseas"_

Oscuridad.

Era la único que podíamos ver mientras trotábamos por los interminables rieles de tren por los cuales ya no pasaban trenes. Luego de las amenazas a Equestria, Celestia demandó que se cerrarán todas las vías y se cancelaran todos los viajes, no quería ver que asaltaran los trenes, lo consideró muy peligroso para los ciudadanos de Equestria, así que no había esperanza de ver ningún tren por estos lares.

Mi padre estaba intentando conseguir alguna transmisión de radio, en su pequeño radio de baterías, mientras trotábamos, para tener algún entretenimiento que nos animara, pero aparentemente no había ninguna transmisión disponible.

"Saltar y brincar tus patas mueve más, saltar y brincar, saltar y brincar, saltar y brincar, ¡saltar y brincar, saltar y brincar!"

"¡Carajo! Apple, cariño, se que estás emocionado por visitar Canterlot, pero podrías bajar un poco el volumen, atraerás alguna criatura del bosque."

"¡Una criatura del bosque! ¡Que genial! Tal vez aparezca una linda ardillita, o un tierno conejito, no, no, ya sé, podríamos encontrarnos con una feroz manticora que nos intenté atacar porque tiene una astilla en la pata y no puede quitársela y está muy enojada por eso y tengamos que calmarla, o, o, tal vez..."

"¡Woou! Mira eso Papá, ¡puedes creerlo! ¡Es una linda tortuga de tierra! Aww que tierna. ¡Vamos tortuguita, hagamos una carrera hasta aquél árbol, no te preocupes, pues me podría quedar dormido en un profundo sueño y tu podrías ganar, ¡Vamos anímate!"

La tortuga parpadeó lentamente y simplemente continuó caminando hacía ningún rumbo aparente.

"Ah, esta bien, tu te lo pierdes, de todas formas estoy muy cansado para correr, estoy que muero de sueño, ¡adiós!"

"Que ocurrió, ¿te venció la tortuga?" Pregunto mi padre algo sarcástico, viendo mi cara de desilusión.

"No, sólo me ignoró, no entiendo como las tortugas pueden ser tan calladas, ¿alguna vez oíste alguna tortuga hacer algún ruido? La verdad que no las entiendo, ¿te imaginas, no hacer ningún ruido y sólo estar toda la vida callado? Yo no podría."

(murmurando) "Pues sería un gcambio para variar."

(voz normal) ¡Pero escucha! ¡Encontré una transmisión! ¡Es de Canterlot! Específicamente del pueblo de Ponyville"

" _Bu..._ ***pshh*** _...ías..._ ***pshh*** _...Dj..._ ***pshh*** _...seis..."_

Había mucha estática como para entender algo.

"¿Que rayos es eso? ¿A eso le llamas una transmisión? Parece más bien un disco rayado, jaja."

" _En esta bonita mañana hablaremos sobre 'Las Grandes Virtudes de Equestria' en esta ocasión examinaremos la virtud de la Generosidad."_ Dijo una voz femenina luego de que mi padre logró establecer la conexión con la transmisión.

Había olvidado que ya era de madrugada, aunque Celestia aún no había levantado el sol.

"Escuchemos, silencio Flashing Apple" dijo mi padre entusiasmado.

" _¿Qué es la generosidad realmente? La generosidad es la capacidad de compartir tus bendiciones a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, dar sin pensar que vas o no a recibir algo. Tener un espíritu generoso puede ser algo muy difícil, y últimamente cuando vemos que nuestras ciudades son saqueadas y tenemos que huir, vemos que hay tiranía en nuestro reino, ¿Quién piensa en ser generoso? ¿Quién piensa en dar a los demás cuando tú también careces de bendiciones? cuando tu también careces de recursos ¿Quién piensa en dar cuando realmente yo tampoco recibo nada? ¿Porque tengo yo que dar si nadie piensa en lo que yo necesito? Éstas y demás son las preguntas que nos hacemos con respecto al ser generoso. Cuando un poni muestra un acto de generosidad el corazón se alegra, no solo el del poni que recibe, sino que también el corazón del poni que da y el de todos los que fueron testigos de ese acto caritativo."_

Esa voz me resultaba algo conocida, como si conociera a esta poni, aunque aún no podía reconocer de quien provenía.

" _Eso demuestra lo que la generosidad puede hacer, porque en estos días, los ponis carecen tanto de generosidad, nadie piensa que tiene caso el dar a los demás. A veces en lugar de eso ves ponis que te venden un concepto agrio de lo que realmente significa generosidad, pero no puedes dejar que eso suceda, no puedes dejar que nadie te engañe diciendo que te brindarán recursos y que te ayudaran cuando te ven débil, solo para quitarte lo poco que te queda. Cambiemos ahora el panorama, pensemos en la representante de la Generosidad, Applejack. Applejack es el ejemplo más bello que podemos tener si pensamos en generosidad (sin mencionar la belleza externa de la poni mencionada) porque cuando vemos una belleza natural no podemos negar que existe, Applejack nos demuestra que para ser generosos no hay que dar mucho, y que algo sencillo como una roca puede hacer un mar de diferencia, ella siempre ha estado dispuesta a dar (es cierto que tal vez no siempre sea de mucha ayuda) pero no podemos negar que su destino siempre ha sido el ser generosa. ¿Qué se les ocurre, que ella pudo haber tomado el lugar de Rainbow en la Amabilidad, o no, mejor, el de Pinkie Pie en la Honestidad? Jaja ¡Absurdo!"_

De repente como que se había desviado un poco de tema, algo molesto.

" _Bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que hace falta la generosidad en estos días, pero siempre hay que fiarse de como y con quién ser generoso, porque también puedes ser engañado por alguien que no tiene el mismo espíritu generoso que tú y esto pudiéndote perjudicar, por esto y demás razones es que algunos ponis eligen no serlo. ¿Qué piensan ustedes amigos ponis? ¿Consideran que la generosidad puede ser peligrosa? ¿Practicarían esta virtud a menudo? Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo con estos pensamientos para que reflexionen sobre la generosidad, les habló DJ Pon H'6 con otra edición sobre 'Las Grandes Virtudes de Equestria', recuerden, sean generosos, y gracias por sintonizar."_

"Aww, Applejack siempre ha sido un orgullo para los Apple, cierto que se mudó a Ponihattan hace algunos años con sus tíos, pero es bueno saber que aún hablan bien de mi prima lejana, hizo tanto bien para Equestria, es nuestra heroína." Dijo mi padre con orgullo.

"¿Te imaginas pa? ¡Yo salvando Equestria! ¡De seguro eso corre en las venas! ¿¡Qué opinas!?"

"Yo digo que todo poni puede ser un héroe, es cuestión de que el destino te escoja para hacer una hazaña así de maravillosa como lo es salvar Equestria."

"Pero eso si pa, como siempre me has dicho, siempre haciendo las cosas por ayudar y no por ser reconocido como un héroe."

"Eso mismo, me da orgullo que aún sigas siendo igual de humilde como siempre, hay muchos jóvenes de tu edad que lo que hacen es joderse la vida metidos en drogas, alcohol y en porquerías como esas."

Me sonrojé al oír a mi padre decir eso, no me sentía humilde, siempre había deseado que hubiese un cambio en mi vida, no puedo quejarme ahora que lo hubo, pero eso nos costó separarnos, quizá tenga otros deseos que le podrían hacer daño a otros y eso no creo que me caracterice como humilde, no que separarnos haya sido mi culpa, pero ahora veo que hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

 ***Clop* *Clop* *Clop* *Clop* *Clop* *Clop* *Clop***

Desperté y lo primero que vi fueron, ¡patas largas! ¡sobre mí!

"¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?" Pregunté confundido con la sorpresa al ver esas raras criaturas que nos habían despertado pisándonos.

"Esos son conerafas criaturas creadas por Discord." Contestó mi padre, levantándose luego de ser arrasado por ellos.

"Que nombre tan tonto, en serio el escritor de este fanfic de mierda no pudo elegir algo mejor, digo ¿conerafas?" comencé a reír descontroládamente.

"Bueno, hijo ya, déjalo en paz y comencemos a trotar que aún nos falta camino por recorrer." Escuché a mi padre decir.

"Está bien, pero mira que habían mejores nombres para escoger, digo, pudo haber sido, jirafejos, conejirafas, conejos jirafa, jirafa conejos, habían opciones mucho mejores" le conté a mi padre mientras caminábamos en dirección a Canterlot.

"Bueno, pero acepta que esas tampoco son opciones tan... no tan tontas, además que es una combinación extraña de nombres, no puedes culparlo." Continuó mi padre aún en su defensa.

"Como sea."

Estábamos trotando, cuando de pronto comenzó a oler raro.

"¿Que mierda comiste hoy?" Escuché a mi padre preguntar con su acento de vaquero.

"Ese olor no viene de mi."

"¿Y entonces como explicas..."

"¡Mira!" Le dije a mi padre interrumpiéndole, mientras veía algo salir del bosque.

"¡Son lobos de bosque! ¡Corre!" Dijo, mientras comenzamos a correr.

"¡Que pasada! ¡Es asombroso el como late el corazón en estas situaciones!" Dije mientras vimos más lobos adelante.

"¡Que carajos pasa contigo! Está bien que te guste jugar a las espaditas pero bajale a tus revoluciones, estas mas emocionado que una Pinkie del estanque espejo bajo efectos de la cocaina."

 ***Puff***

Escuché la escopeta de mi padre al dispararle a uno de los lobos, vi como se desarmaba el lobo como si de un rompecabezas se tratase.

"No se ven tan rudos cuando sabes que se destruyen así de fácil. ¡A pelear!" Dije mientras me lancé con una patada voladora mientras me sujeté con los dos cascos de una rama de un árbol.

"¡Que genial!" comencé a brincar de la emoción cuando de pronto un lobo se me lanzó. Este me tumbó al suelo y estaba parado encima de mi, se dispuso a darme una mordida, pude oler el horrible hedor que emanaba de su boca. Se acercó a mi cuello y abrió la boca para morderme.

 ***Puff*** ***Puff***

Mi padre le disparó al lobo mientras que este se hizo trizas.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó mi padre.

"¿¡Qué si estoy bien!? Eso fue súper asombroso ¡Super!"

"Debes tener cuidado con esas cosas, no es un juego" me sermoneó mi padre.

Continuó con su discursito de mierda cuando me di cuenta que los trozos esparcidos del lobo comenzaron a brillar verde.

"... y es por eso que no debes olvidar que tu seguridad es pri..."

"¡Cuidado!" Me lancé a mi padre esquivando ambos así el ataque inminente del lobo el cual se había reconstruido luego de haber sido destruido por los balazos que había dado mi padre.

"¡Se reconstruyen!" Dijo mi padre en sorpresa.

"No me jodas" giré los ojos con sarcasmo.

El lobo se lanzó hacía mi padre, le rasguñó el casco, pero entonces agarré un palo que encontré cerca y golpeé al lobo en la cabeza, haciendo esta trizas y destruyendose así el resto del cuerpo del lobo. Oímos pasos cerca de lo que parecía una manada de lobos, ayudé a mi padre a levantarse y corrimos detrás de unos arbustos para ocultarnos de los lobos. Seguimos trotando pero estábamos exhaustos, caímos rendidos al suelo por el cansancio, caí en un grupo de hojas que eran algo cómodas, comencé a sentir como veía cada vez más y más oscuro, mis ojos rindiéndose a la insistencia de mi cuerpo de querer descansar…


End file.
